Bobby Heenan
Bobby "The Brain" Heenan (nacido Raymond Louis Heenan el 1 de noviembre de 1944 en Chicago, Illinois) es un ex-manager y comentarista de lucha libre profesional. Especialmente conocido por su trabajo en la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) y la World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Carrera Inicios Aficionado a la lucha libre profesional desde pequeño, Heenan comenzó en el mundo de la lucha muy joven, llevando el equipaje de los luchadores y vendiendo refrescos en los eventos. Su debut oficial fue en 1965 como un cobarde manager heel. En esa época era habitual que los luchadores heel fueran acompañados por un manager que hablase por ellos en las entrevistas, increpara al público durante los combates y colaborase en sus victorias haciendo trampas. Con el tiempo, Heenan comenzó a representar a algunos de los luchadores más importantes del mundo, creando The Heenan Family, un stable que existió simultáneamente en varias federaciones por más de 20 años. A Heenan no le agrada el termino "stable" (establo en español), sentenciando que solo debería hacer referencia al lugar donde se guardan los caballos. American Wrestling Association En 1969, Heenan se une a la American Wrestling Association (AWA) como manager de The Blackjacks y la pareja formada por Nick Bockwinkel y Ray "The Clipper" Stevens, que bajo la dirección de Heenan se convirtieron en varias ocasiones en Campeones en Parejas de la AWA. Esta federación fue el punto de partida de la primera Heenan Family, que integraba a Bockwinkel, Stevens, Bobby Duncum Sr. y Blackjack Lanza. En 1975, con Heenan en su esquina, Bockwinkel se hace con el primero de varios Campeonatos de la AWA, poniendo fin al reinado de siete años de Verne Gragne. Mientras Bockwinkel era campeón individual, en 1976, Lanza y Duncum se proclaman campeones en parejas, convirtiendo a Heenan en el primer manager de la historia en dirigir tanto al campeón mundial como a los campeones en parejas en una de las principales compañías. Es en esta epoca cuando Dick Bruiser llamaría a Heenan "Weasel" (comadreja en español), apodo por el que sería conocido por los luchadores face el resto de su carrera. thumb A comienzos de 1979, Heenan abandona la AWA para trabajar en la Georgia Championship Wrestling (el motivo en kayfabe de su marcha fue una sanción por un año en la AWA). A finales de ese mismo año regresa para renovar los éxitos de Nick Bockwinkel, incluida la defensa del campeonato ante un joven aspirante llamado Hulk Hogan en 1983. Heenan también manejó a Ken Patera a su llegada a la AWA en 1982, pero Patera se unió a Adnan Al-Kaissie después de una lesión en el cuello alejara a Heenan de los cuadrilateros por una temporada. World Wrestling Federation Mánager En 1984, Vince McMahon contrata a Heenan para que maneje a Jesse "The Body" Ventura, pero ese mismo año Ventura se vio obligado a retirarse de la lucha activa tras desarrollar coágulos de sangre en sus pulmones. Inmediatamente Heenan comienza a dirigir a Big John Studd en su feudo con André the Giant, comenzando así la reforma de la Heenan Family y convirtiendose en uno de los hombres más odiados de la promoción, sino el que más. Heenan y la Heenan Family mantuvieron un gran feudo con el principal icóno de la lucha lubre en los 80, Hulk Hogan, llegando a enfrentarse dos veces a él por el título en WrestleMania, King Kong Bundy en 1986 y André the Giant en 1987. Otra de sus rivalidades más importantes fue contra The Ultimate Warrior, que forzó a Heenan a vestir un disfraz de comadreja tras ser derrotado, algo que ya había hecho Heenan en la AWA. Tras ser ridiculizado por los comentaristas (especialmente Gorilla Monsoon) en sus primeros cinco años en la WWF por no haber ganado nunca un campeonato, Heenan dirigió a varios Campeones en Parejas, incluidos The Brain Busters (Arn Anderson y Tully Blanchard) y The Colossal Connection (André the Giant y Haku). También llevaría a "Ravishing" Rick Rude y a Mr. Perfect hasta el WWE Intercontinental Championship e introduciría al "verdadero campeón mundial de los pesos pesados" Ric Flair (en aquel momento NWA World Heavyweight Champion) a la WWF en 1991 y a "Narcissist" Lex Luger en el Royal Rumble 1993. Heenan actuaría como consejero y en algunas ocasiones manager de Ric Flair durante sus primera época en la WWF, acuñando frases como "That's not fair to Flair" y "You got to be fair to Flair". Bobby Heenan también realizó una parodía de un talk show llamada "The Bobby Heenan Show", el cual se dividía en cuatro partes dentro del programa semanal de la WWF. En 1991 abandona su trabajo como manager para dedicarse a tiempo completo a locución de los eventos, apoyando descaradamente al bando heel y tratando hacer trampas y ayudarlos bajo cuerda. La principal razón por la que dejo de manejar luchadores fueron sus molestias en el cuello, que le impedían actuar de la forma en que habitualmente lo hacía. Comentarista En 1986 Heenan comenzó a narrar los programas de la WWF al mismo tiempo que continuaban dirigiendo luchadores, ocupando el lugar de su ex-pupilo Jesse Ventura junto a Gorilla Monsoon. Trabajaban generalmente sin guion, con Heenan siendo un verdadero provocador y Monsoon como la voz de la razón crearon algunos momentos clásicos dentro de la narración de la lucha libre profesional. Heenan, que se autodefinía como "narrador periodístico" para camuflar su obvio favoritismo por el bando heel, se refería a la audiencia como "humanoides" y a los luchadores face, especialmente a los jobbers, como "ham-and-eggers" (jamon y huevos en español). thumb Heenan, forzado porque su lesión de cuello era incompatible con las extensas jornadas de trabajo, abandona la WWF a finales de 1993. Su idea original era retirarse, pasar más tiempo con su familia y descansar, pero la WCW contacto con él inmediatamente después de dejar la WWF. En un principio rechazo la oferta, pero finalmente acepto ya que la WCW le ofreció un calendario de trabajo más ligero, su sede estaba en Atlanta, Georgia (donde estudiaba su hija), y que Ted Turner se haria cargo se su seguro médico. Otras fuentes apuntan a que su salida de la WWF se debió a un importante recorte salarial propuesto por Vince McMahon. Su marcha de la WWF se reprentó en antena, mediante kayfabe, cuando Gorilla Monsoon, harto de los insultos de Heenan, lo expulsó del centro deportivo donde se estaba desarrollando el Monday Night Raw. World Championship Wrestling En 1994, Bobby Heenan se unió a la WCW como comentarista a tiempo completo. Trabajó como narrador en la programación semanal de la empresa, así como en los eventos especiales de la compañía. Heenan no se encontraba agusto en la WCW debido a un ambiente de trabajo muy negativo, el cual describiría como la noche y el día en comparación con la WWF, y al hecho de que le informaran, de una forma no muy agradable, de que como comentarista la compañía no necesitaba su opinión en la creación y desarrollo de los storylines. En 1995, despues de doce años de padecimientos, Heenan finalmente pudo ser operado de su lesión en el cuello. En la edición de 1996 del evento Great American Bash realizó un fugaz regreso a los aledaños del ring, manejando a Ric Flair y Arn Anderson en su victoria sobre Steve McMichael y Kevin Greene. A finales de 1999, la WCW comienza a prescindir de los servicios de Heenan, sustituyendolo por Mark Madden, para finalmente despedirlo en noviembre de 2000. El Incidente Pillman Durante la retransmisión del Clash of the Champions 1996, Heenan dijo en directo, "What the fuck are you doing?" cuando Brian Pillman le agarra del cuello, recientemente operado, siguiendo su gimmick de luchador fuera de control. Posteriormente, Heenan se disculparía en el aire por sus palabras y, de acuerdo también a las declaraciones de Heenan, Pillman se disculpó ante él, ya que desconocía sus problemas en el cuello y las órdenes de la organización de no tocarle debido a su lesión. Las palabras de Heenan fueron editadas en todas las grabaciones de la WCW, pero pueden oírse en el DVD lanzado en 2006 acerca de la carrera profesional de Pillman. 2001 - 2008 Tras su marcha de la WCW Heenan se mantiene ocupado. Participa como comentarista invitado en el Legend Battle Royal de WrestleMania X-Seven, trabaja brevemente como "representante" de Curt Hennig en X Wrestling Federation, vuelve a colaborar con la WWE en WrestleMania XX y tiene un pequeño feudo con Jim Cornette en Ring of Honor en 2004. thumb|Heenan con su amigo Gene Heenan colaboraría con TNA Wrestling en 2005, presentando a los luchadores A.J. Styles, Chris Sabin y Sonjay Dutt, siendo esta su única aparición como personaje face en toda su carrera. En 2006 haría una nueva aparición en la empresa ofreciéndose como manager del agente libre Bobby Roode. Su última aparición pública sería el 11 de junio de 2007 en el WWE Draft 2007, dentro de la sección "Mr. McMahon Appreciation Night". También ha escrito dos obras autobiográficas, Bobby The Brain: Wrestling's Bad Boy Tells All en 2002 y Chair Shots & Other Obstacles: Winning Life's Wrestling Matches en 2003 con introducción de Ric Flair. WWE Hall of Fame En 2004 Heenan fue inducido al Salón de la Fama de la WWE por Blackjack Lanza. En su discurso de entrada, rinde tributo a su fallecido compañero y gran amigo Gorilla Monsoon con las siguientes palabras, "I wish Monsoon were here" (Ojalá Monsoon estuviera aquí en español). Posteriormente Heenan introduciría dentro del Salón de la Fama de la WWE a sus antiguos protegidos Paul Ondorff en 2005, Blackjack Mulligan y Blackjack Lanza en 2006 y a Nick Bockwinkel en 2007. Vida privada Bobby Heenan esta casado desde hace más de 30 años con su mujer Cynthia, con la que tiene una sola hija, Jessica. A pesar de su enorme rivalidad en antena durante su época en la WWF, Heenan era intimo amigo del narrador de la compañia Gorilla Monsoon. Heenan rompió a llorar cuando junto a Tony Schiavone anunció la muerte de Monsoon el 11 de octubre de 1999 en WCW Monday Nitro. A pesar de que Monsoon nunca había trabajado para la WCW, Heenan insistió en comunicar su fallecimiento de su gran amigo. Otro de sus mejores amigos es Gene Okerlund. En enero de 2002 Heenan comunicó en su website que estaba luchando contra un cáncer de garganta: Heenan se ha ido recuperando lentamente de su enfermedad, pero ha sufrido una gran perdida de peso, importantes cambios en sus aspecto físico y en su voz, provocando así la aparición de drásticos rumores que llegaron a situarlo en estado terminal. En diciembre de 2007 Heenan se sometió a una reconstrucción de mandíbula, después de que una primera operación no tuviera éxito. Para ello fue inducido en un coma médico, del cual ha podido salir a comienzos de 2008. Bobby Heenan se encuentra en plena recuperación de su condición y debido a esto, este se encuentra comenzando a hablar nuevamente, aunque este solo puede decir varias palabras antes de que su quijada se canse, lo cual sucede a los pocos minutos de comenzar una conversación. Luchadores que han sido dirigidos por él thumb Campeonatos y logros *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2002) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' :*Manager of the Year Award (1972, 1976, 1989, 1991) Categoría:Managers